If We Got Together, We'd Be Causing A Commotion
by GinnySweeney
Summary: What happens when a young CSI meets the one detective with the bad reputation? Meet Sylvain Sweeney. Smart, young, shy and the rookie of the famous CSI: Miami team. She quickly finds herself in a love triangle. There's Ryan Wolfe, and then there's Jake.
1. Infection starts

**Sadly, I do not own CSI: Miami or any of it's characters. As you may figure every single chapter of my story is inspired by songs, which I also do not own. Let me know what you think! ;D **

**Chapter 1; Infection starts.**

She took a deep breath before walking over to the reception. ''Hello, may I help you?'' A kind lady behind the counter asked. ''I'm here for Horatio Caine?'' She spoke unsure. This entire building made her nervous. ''Ah, Miss. Sweeney.'' A red-haired man with a kind smile came towards her. ''My name is Horatio Caine and I came to understanding that you are in search of a job, Sylvain.'' Sylvain didn't have most experience like other CSI's for she had just turned twenty-three, but Horatio was famous in his own way. Every single person in the academy wished to even get a chance to work along with his team. ''Fortunately, we have one.'' Horatio smiled and looked over at a young man who was heading into they're direction. The man was not that much older than her, he still wore fashion jeans and a green t-shirt under his white jacket. ''Mr. Wolfe, this will be your new colleague from now on. You'll teach her the basics around here and what she further needs to know.'' Ryan nodded with a smile. Of course, Sylvain knew Ryan Wolfe. All the girls in her class were crazy about him. Ha, and she was working with him. Horatio had put on his sunglasses and leaned towards Ryan. ''You let me know?'' Ryan simply nodded once more and Horatio left. Ryan pointed to one of the offices around and closed the door once they were inside. ''Sylvain- can I call you Sylvain?''

''I prefer that, yes.'' Ryan flashed a smile as he put his hands on the table. ''You understand that we can't put you on a crime case just yet?''

'Hmmm.'' Sylvain mumbled. ''I hate to do that to you but it's policy''

''I completely understand'' Ryan hesitated, not feeling comfortable with this himself. He hadn't forgotten his first years in this department. Especially when he was the replacement of a deceased colleague, Tim Speedle. ''I'm so sorry'' He chuckled. ''I completely forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Ryan Wolfe, CSI.'' He reached out his hand and she took it. ''My name is Sylvain Sweeney, hoping to be one.'' They shook hands. At that moment, Ryan's cell phone went off. _''Hello? Yeah, okay. I'll be there in ten minutes.'' _He closed his phone as he stood up. ''I'll leave you with some paperwork to do while I'm headed to a crime scene. I'll introduce you to some colleagues when I'm back'' Ryan hesitated once more before he left with a wink towards Sylvain.

After have been waiting for a while, the same kind lady from the reception entered the office with a handful of paperwork. ''It seems that you are going to be here for a while. If you need anything, I'll be right there'' She waved towards her desk where she spends the most of her working days. Sylvain nodded kindly to her before she got back to her paperwork. Twenty minutes later, Sylvain dropped her ballpoint. For the last half hour, she has written every possible answer to their questions. Sylvain pushed against her back, it gave a crack. Hopefully, she thought, she was done with paperwork for the rest of her career, if she even made one. She sprawled out her arms in front of her on the table and laid her head to rest for just a second. ''Hello?'' Sylvain shook up from a sudden man's voice near her. ''Have you seen Ryan?'' She turned her head and saw a dark haired man with deep brown eyes looking directly at her. Sylvain gasped, but managed to get herself back together again quickly. As she answered him, she took the privilege of taking in the rest of this man. He wore a simple black t-shirt that wrapped tightly around his arm muscles, ripped acid washed jeans and a pair of black boots underneath. ''Shit. I needed him to run this.'' Irritated, he looked around. ''What did he need to run?'' He showed her a glass square with a drop of blood in it. ''I can run this for you?'' Hell, she knew the technique. ''I don't know.''

''C'mon. I've been sitting here all day doing nothing but paperwork. I can do it.'' Normally, Sylvain wasn't the type of person asking anyone for anything but her brain was fried from writing all day that she really needed to do something active. ''Oh.'' He said suddenly. ''You're the new rookie!'' He chuckled. ''Fine, then I won't help you out.''

''No, no wait. Look, I'm sorry. It's just there hasn't been a rookie around since Ryan. Just expect a lot of laughter.'' He stepped closer and held out his hand. ''Hi, my name is Jake Berkeley.'' She took his hand and shook it. ''I'm Sylvain Sweeney.'' A hint of a smile flashed across his face. ''Well, I'll be back in five minutes?'' He raised his eyebrows and handed her the blood sample. Jake gave a warm smile as Sylvain left the office. She was something interesting, he had to admit that. Jake shook his head at the thought. He was in enough dislike as it is and sharing the bed with the youngest CSI around wasn't something they would respect him for. But, still he couldn't stop thinking about those beautiful blue eyes that would smile along with her mouth.

She has done precisely five minutes about the outcome of the blood sample that Jake gave her. She turned around the corner and as promised he sat there. Sylvain was and always has been shy around new people but with Jake it was a total different story that she couldn't quite get her finger on. Maybe it was the environment she was in. ''Please, tell me only good news. Is it Melissa?'' Sylvain handed over the DNA paper. ''Yes, it's her.'' She smiled brightly. Jake made a little jump. Now, it was Sylvain's time to chuckle. ''Yes! We've got her! Thank you.'' He gave her a hug until he realised it was inappropriate. ''I'm eh, sorry about that.'' Sylvain blushed a light shade of red. ''Don't be. I was just happy to help.'' He stared at her a little too long. ''Well, I've got to go. Have to catch a murderer. See you around, Syl.'' He smiled once more before he turned towards the door. Sylvain watched him leave. She caught her breath back when the elevator doors opened and Ryan stepped out. She saw Jake grabbing his arm and saying something to him in which Ryan's turn looked at her. He didn't look all too happy. Shit. As the elevator doors closed, Ryan walked over to the office. ''I hear you helped out Jake?''

''Yes.'' She said. ''He needed help with a blood sample. I hope it's okay I used your lab?'' Ryan lost his tense and smiled warmly. Sylvain let out a small sigh of relief. ''No, that's okay. But, you must know something about Jake.'' He began. ''He doesn't have a good reputation around here.''

''Why's that?'' Sylvain asked curiously. ''He's a former ATF agent before he became a CSI. He had some trouble.'' Sylvain guessed that's all what Ryan wanted to say about Jake because he quickly changed the subject. ''Do you want to meet your colleagues?'' Ryan held the door open for her and followed after her. ''Ryan?''

''Yeah?''

''I'm going to be a rookie a long time, ain't I?'' Ryan felt for a moment quiet behind her. ''Probably, yes.'' He said honest. A blonde woman behind the glass shot a smile at them. Ryan opened the door and they walked in a lab. Sylvain took a quick look around and saw the blonde woman standing in front of a huge white board full of evidence photos with a dark tanned man. As Sylvain and Ryan entered, they spun around. ''Sylvain, this is Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko.'' Sylvain took a step forward and shook their hands. ''Hi, I'm Sylvain Sweeney.''

''Oh, you're the new girl.'' Calleigh spoke with a kind smile. ''It's nice to see another girl here for a change.'' Both of the men in the room snorted. ''Has Horatio assigned you to a case yet?'' Eric asked. Sylvain shook her head. ''He's put me under the supervision of Ryan'' Calleigh and Eric looked at Ryan. ''That's a first. Why?'' Ryan looked uncomfortable. ''I'll explain later.'' She saw the quick movement of his eyes towards her. Was he hiding something? Wasn't this policy? ''Well, if you need any help or whatsoever. My lab is right here.'' Calleigh winked at Sylvain and both she and Eric moved back towards the board of photos. Ryan and Sylvain stood in the hallway. He wanted to say something when he suddenly stopped, looking at a woman who walked by. ''Natalia.'' The tanned brown haired woman turned around. ''I want you to meet, Sylvain Sweeney.'' Sylvain shook her hand. ''I'm so sorry but I have to leave. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you around.'' She said before she smiled once more and left for the opening elevator. ''That's Natalia.'' Ryan said, rolling his eyes. They walked further down the hallway. This part of the building floor was fewer crowded and quiet. ''Ryan, did you want to say something before we met Natalia in the hallway?'' Ryan immediately looked up and nodded carefully. ''Yeah, I think I have to now since you're shift is over.'' Sylvain cocked her head a little to the right. She didn't understand why Ryan was suddenly so nervous. ''Well, what is it?'' She asked after a short pause in which Ryan said nothing. ''Sylvain, do you want to go out to dinner with me?'' Ryan blurted out. Sylvain stood speechless but most of all, shock. She wanted to say yes, he was nice and kind but he was her supervisor. ''Ryan, you're my supervisor.'' Ryan's hope flew from his face as Sylvain said the words. ''I understand.'' He said, still with a smile. ''But, I want to go on out on a date with you.'' Sylvain smiled brightly at Ryan, whose hope was suddenly back. ''Friday sounds good to you?''

''Yes.''

''Great, pick you up at eight then.'' Ryan said. Sylvain and Ryan stared at each other for a moment, smiling. ''See you tomorrow, .'' Sylvain said before she walked back down the hallway. She waved as she past Calleigh and Eric. She grabbed her purse from the office and pushed on the elevator button. The doors opened after a few seconds and Horatio stepped out. ''Hi, Mr. Caine.'' Sylvain said politely. As she stepped in, Horatio held the door open. ''Welcome to our team, Miss Sweeney.'' Horatio tossed a keychain and a mobile phone. ''Your Hummer is parked on spot seven.'' Horatio pulled his hand back and the elevator doors closed. Sylvain looked at the mobile phone. It had all the numbers of her colleagues in it, even some police officers. The doors opened one last time and she saw her Hummer parked outside through the glass building. It was a green one. She loved it. She almost ran out of the building towards her car. Sylvain stroked the hood of the Hummer alongside her door. She stuck the key into it's place and opened it. As she sat behind the wheel, she felt for once good in her life. Things were going great, she thought by herself. A tap against her car door. ''Nice car, Syl.'' Sylvain tossed her head towards her left and saw the man who came with that voice, Jake. ''Thank you, Berkeley. Need a ride?'' She asked. Desperately to test her new huge green car. Jake looked around. ''Sure, why not?'' Jake walked over to the passenger's door and sat beside her. ''Where you heading?'' She asked, sticking the key into it's rightful place. ''Want to get a drink?'' He asked, raising an eyebrow to her. ''Sure, why not?'' She roared the car to life and backed out of the parking spot. ''Jake?''

''Yeah?'' He said, looking out of his window. ''Do you know why I'm the only CSI with her own personal supervisor?'' He shifted his look from the window to her. ''I'm not supposed to tell.'' He laid his hand in his neck, uncomfortable. ''Berkeley, tell me.'' Jake broke. ''Because someone's after you.''

**Song that came with this chapter; Bon Jovi – Social Disease.**


	2. Ryan's Girl

**Sadly, I do not own CSI: Miami or any of its characters. As you may figure every single chapter of my story is inspired by songs, which I also do not own. In this chapter I introduce a new character inspired by my dear friend ABeautifulLieSavior. Let me know what you think! ;D**

**Chapter 2; Ryan's Girl.**

Sylvain felt the burning sensation down her throat as she swallowed her shot of Tequila. She wanted to feel numb, and slowly she succeeded. For once, she couldn't bare the truth. Jake sighed on the barstool next to her. ''I'm sorry.'' He said, touching her hand briefly before retreating it back. ''It's what Horatio does.'' He continued. ''He always goes through background information on his new employees.'' Sylvain looked at him. ''Why dig into my parents death?''

''Syl, he didn't dig into their deaths. You were a six-year old child, they kept the cause secret from you.'' Sylvain shrugged. The alcohol was doing its job; she felt nothing but nausea on the inside. She had lost her parents at a young age, an age when children thought their parents were invincible. She had seen the burned out car on the freeway in which her parents died. It was just a normal car accident. Vehicle hits vehicle, nothing more. But, as it turns out, it wasn't. The fire occurred later, when they were already dead. As Jake explained all this, she saw various flashbacks that she tried so hard to forget. The last time she saw her parents alive, the burned out car and eventually the news that they had died. As she grew up, she should've known the secrets pilling up around her. She should've. Sylvain pounded her fist on the dark wooden bar. She stood up, her head spun as she tried to grab something to hold on to. That something seemed to be Jake. ''Let's get you out of here.'' Jake grabbed her left arm and laid it around his neck and shoulders. His right arm was tangled around her waist where he held her up to walk. As they got by the Hummer, Sylvain resisted. ''I'm driving.'' Jake chuckled. ''Oh, no. You're not. Plus dismembered body parts don't look so good on your hood.'' Sylvain's face turned pale. ''Agh, please stop.'' Jake got her into the passenger's seat. ''Address?'' He asked as he hopped himself up behind the wheel. But, to no avail. She was fast asleep. ''Right.'' He sighed and stuck the key into the ignition and roared the beast to life.

Jake looked up from his computer. He heard a moan from the couch. No, still asleep. He got back to his screen. Jake would bring her to her place when she woke up but first, he needed an address. He typed 'Sylvain Sweeney' into the search engine but got nothing. No current address. Hmmm, he thought. That's a bit odd. He shrugged. Maybe she lived with a friend or relative. Jake cleared his eyes. He was tired. After the computer had turned off, Jake walked to the one free chair in his living room. It wasn't much of a house; he hadn't lived here much back in the days as an ATF agent. He still had the same crappy furniture that came with the job. Sylvain was softly snoring in her sleep. He gave a slight laugh. The last time he was here with a girl was with Calleigh. He was so glad when he got over her. Calleigh had moved on, why couldn't he? He didn't felt remorse towards Eric, in fact, he was glad someone was making her happy. Calleigh deserved it. He couldn't make her happy, he wasn't there. He was done with the ATF for now, although he knew one day the job would call back for him. That's how he knew; he would spend the last days of his life alone. The job had always first place. Jake shook the thoughts away. He was a homicide detective now, nothing to worry about now. Slowly, his own eyes closed. Sleep was welcome.

Sylvain slowly opened her eyes. God, what was it dark in here. She couldn't see anything. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she sat up. She needed to go to the bathroom. She stood up and walked down the hallway, first door on the left. Sylvain opened the door and turned on the light. The bathroom showed a rack full of t-shirts and jeans. Wait a minute. She turned off the light in the 'bathroom' and got back into the living room, where she found a switch. She switched it on. As light filled the room, she looked around. Jake was not disturbed by the light as he snored further. She thought it through, she clearly has been drunk. That's one thing. But, how did she end up here with Jake? She sat back down on the couch and rested her head in her hands. How could she be this stupid? Sylvain looked at the clock above the door to the hallway, it said four-thirty in the morning. Nine o'clock began her second shift. She glanced at the coffee table in front of her. Sylvain hated to leave without saying goodbye but he looked so peaceful as he slept. She grabbed the keys from the table and got out of the apartment quietly. Sylvain knew she had done nothing but sleep, but still. She felt like something had happened. She couldn't shake the thought away.

Sylvain looked once more at the clock and decided it was lunchtime. The happenings of last night far behind her as she had spend her day working but mostly socializing with her new colleagues. Sylvain grabbed her purse and decided to go to the pizza place around the corner. She craved for pizza. ''Were you in a hurry this morning?'' Sylvain gasped as the elevator doors opened. Some people turned their heads as Jake spoke. She grabbed his arm and tugged him back in the elevator with her. ''What are you afraid of?'' Jake asked as Sylvain gave a sigh of relief as the doors closed. ''People might think the obvious when you say that.''

''What? That you were at my place, sleeping, because you passed out?'' Sylvain nodded sarcastically. ''Yeah, Jake, that.''

''Nothing happened, Syl.'' Jake said as they walked outside in front of the building. ''Yes, I know.'' Sylvain sighed. ''I'm sorry I left like that this morning. I really appreciate what you did, Jake.'' Sylvain sat down on the sidewalk where her Hummer was parked. ''It's just all so fucked up.'' Jake sat beside her on the pavement. ''Tell me about it.'' He said, looking into the distance. ''So, you guys found out who's after me? I mean, Horatio put you on the case along with Ryan.''

''No, still no clue. But, we're always protecting you, I can promise you that.'' They looked briefly at each other. ''Thank you, Jake, for being a good friend.'' She nudged him. Jake swallowed the disappointment down his throat but managed to show her his famous crooked smile. ''Hey, want to go grab a bite tonight? A couple of Italian subs?'' Jake asked as they both stood up. ''I would love too, but I can't make it tonight.'' Jake laughed. ''You got yourself a date already?'' It was supposed to be a joke but Sylvain wasn't laughing. ''Really, you have a date?'' Again, he tried to swallow the disappointment. ''Yeah, Ryan asked me out.''

''Ryan, as Ryan your supervisor?'' Sylvain gave a slight nod. Silence. ''Hey, I was going to get a pizza. Want to join?'' Jake shook his head. ''Nah, I'd better get back to work.'' Sylvain looked disappointed but she turned around and got into her car. Jake watched her drive away. That little prick.

Ryan turned the engine of as he parked in front of Sylvain's house. ''I had a great time, Ryan.'' Sylvain said. In fact, she didn't know she could have this much fun. He had been so nice to her the entire evening. She loved the kindness of Ryan. You didn't see that much guys like him. If he was a rare species, Sylvain was not planning on letting him go to waste. ''I'll see you at work tomo-'' Sylvain grabbed Ryan's chin and turned his face towards her. This was certainly not her plan for she was shy but, you only get the one chance. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto his. Ryan, overwhelmed, took his hand off the wheel and placed it on her waist. Sylvain lost the grip on his chin as she got into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck before she broke the kiss. ''Ryan?''

''Hmmm?'' He mumbled, trying to pull her back to his lips. ''See you tomorrow.'' She chuckled at his stunned face. She got out of the car and hurried onto the path that leads to her front door. She heard the car leave and waved one last time before she locked the door behind her. She dropped her purse on the table in the hallway. All these actions came with a smile on her face. ''I'm home!'' She yelled throughout the house, letting her roommate know she was home from her date. ''I'm upstairs!'' She heard her yell back. Sylvain ran up the stairs and walked into her roommate's room. ''How was your date?'' A brown curled girl turned her head up from the desk and looked at Sylvain. ''It went great! Ah, Lizzie. He was such a gentleman. He's really nice and kind and romantic-''

''He's really something, huh? Lizzie gave her a smile before she turned back towards her desk. ''Some kid has an F?'' Sylvain asked after a moment as she saw Lizzie struggling with her red marker. ''Yeah, how could you tell?'' Sylvain gave a warm smile. ''Because you always hesitate to write an F. You care too much, that's your problem.''

''You know-'' Lizzie was changing the subject. ''Someone has called for you when you were gone.'' Sylvain gave a confused look. ''It was such a weird call. He said his name was Joe Sweeney and that he wanted to say hi. Relative of yours?'' Sylvain turned pale. ''Syl? What's wrong?'' Sylvain stood up and tossed her the first bag she could find. ''Pack your stuff, Liz. We need to go.''

In just fifteen minutes, the entire police department of the Miami Dade seemed to have shown up in her neighbourhood. The flashing red lights of the police cars were blinding. ''Sylvain!'' She covered her eyes from the lights to see who called out to her. She could see Ryan rushing up to her. ''Ryan.'' She said back, standing up so she could embrace him. She didn't care if someone saw her with Ryan; all she wanted was to feel safe. ''There wasn't really much going on to have the entire police squad showing up.''

''If there's a killer on the loose, this is pretty much standard.'' He explained. ''Okay, if you feel comfortable with that.'' Ryan rolled his eyes at her. ''Where's your roommate?'' He asked, looking around. ''She's spending the weekend at her parents place. Oh God. Ryan, what if something had happened to her while I was away? What if he had killed her, thinking it was me?'' She hid her face into his light blue t-shirt. Ryan pressed her close, still holding his arms around her. ''Syl, are you okay?'' She heard _his_ voice through Ryan's arms. ''I'm okay, Jake.''

''She's okay, Jake.''

''Yeah, I heard that, Ryan.'' Jake answered him sarcastically. Sylvain loosened Ryan's grip and looked up at Jake. ''Listen, we've got a neighbourhood search going on for the guy.''

''He could've called from miles away.'' Jake crossed his arms. ''You have an answering machine. We traced the call. It's from here.'' Sylvain trembled. He was here all along? The sudden realization that somebody was indeed looking for her with bad intensions, led her to have a panic attack. She hasn't had one since she was a teenager, when nightmares took part of her life. The nightmares had vanished, and so did the attacks until now. ''Syl, are you feeling okay?'' Jake asked worriedly as Sylvain turned pale once again and began breathing unevenly. ''No, no… I'm… f-fine…this-s…happened…b-before.'' She sat down on the pavement and folded her hands in front of her mouth. Focus on your breathing, she repeated herself over and over again. In a couple of seconds, she began to breathe normal again. Ryan sat down next to her. ''That's it. I'm staying here tonight.'' He said as a statement. ''No, you really don't have to do that.''

''Yes, I do.'' Ryan said hard. Slowly but steady, the police officers were leaving. They searched every perimeter but found nothing. Everyone left except for Jake and Ryan. ''Jake, go home, it's late. And the same goes for you, Ryan. Go home.''

''But-'' Ryan protested. ''I'll be fine. I'll book in a motel.'' I searched my bag for my car keys. ''No.'' Jake said. ''Crash at my place. I'll stay here.'' Ryan crossed his arms. ''I don't think that's a great idea.'' Jake shrugged. ''Why not? It's a home provided by the department. She'll be safe there.''

''And what about your biker buddies?'' Ryan sneered. Jake's muscles tightened and he spoke through his teeth. ''You see them? They don't know anything, Ryan.'' Jake hissed before he walked over to Sylvain. He gave a slight smile as he handed her over the key to his apartment. Her blue eyes locked in his browns. ''Thank you, Jake.'' She said softly as she handed over her house key. ''I promised, didn't I?'' Jake flashed his crooked smile at her. ''See you around.'' He said as he unlocked the door and got inside. The lights turned on in the house. ''Call me.'' Ryan said as Sylvain walked up to him. Ryan pulled her chin up as she wrapped her arms around him. ''You know, I could get used to this.'' Sylvain chuckled. ''I bet you do.'' At that moment, she raised herself to find his soft lips.

Jake scoffed at the display in front of his window. As the 'loving couple' left, Jake wandered to the kitchen. ''I hope they have beer.'' He mumbled to himself, irritated. Fortunately, they did. He opened one and drank half of the bottle in one gulp. Again, he wandered around the house with the beer in his hand. One thought came into mind as he questioned himself what to do around here. But, he would never lower himself that way. He would not scoop around Sylvain's room. Jake walked towards the tiny wooden radio in the living room. He kept searching until he found an old rock song. As the radio played 'Black Betty', Jake sat back down on the couch, sipping his beer and tuning out his thoughts.

''_That was Spiderbait's cover of 'Black Betty' number six on our caller's chart. Rick Springfield's 'Jessie's Girl' coming up next.''_

''_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl.  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
I play along with the charade,  
there doesn't seem to be a reason to change.  
You know, I feel so dirty,  
When they start talking cute.  
I wanna tell her that I love her,  
But the point is probably moot.  
'Cos she's watching him with those eyes,  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it,  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night.''**_

Jake threw his beer at the radio. The beer bottle scattered against the white flowery wall cover. Goddamnit.

**Song that came with this chapter; Rick Springfield – Jessie's Girl. **


End file.
